Lista dei video di YouTube più visti
" di Psy è, al mese di luglio 2015, il video più visto su YouTube di sempre, con oltre 2 miliardi di visualizzazioni]] Questa lista dei video di YouTube più visti '''è composta dai 30 video più visti di sempre, derivata dalla classifica ufficiale di '''YouTube. Non sono inclusi nella lista alcuni video che YouTube pensa siano stati manipolati per aumentare il numero di visualizzazioni; molto di questi video hanno registrato visite anche sul sito partner di YouTube, Vevo, e queste visite vengono aggiunte al computo dopo alcuni giorni. Il video più visto è quello della canzone di Psy's del "Gangnam Style", che ha ottenuto oltre due miliardi di visualizzazioni. Al 24 luglio 2015, cinque video hanno superato il miliardo di visualizzazioni, e tutti e cinque sono video musicali: "Gangnam Style" di Psy, "Baby" di Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris, "Dark Horse" di Katy Perry featuring Juicy J, "Blank Space" di Taylor Swift e Roar di Katy Perry. Video più visti Note : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref regionalA|'A']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref regionalA Alcuni video potrebbero non essere visibili in tutto il mondo a causa delle restrizioni regionali applicate da YouTube in alcuni paesi. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref gangnamB|'B']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref gangnamB "Gangnam Style" ha sorpassato "Baby" nel Novembre 2012; primo video a raggiungere 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni il 21 dicembre 2012; ; primo video a raggiungere 2 miliardi di visualizzazioni il 30 maggio 2014. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref babyC|'C']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref babyC "Baby" ha sorpassato il precedente video più visto, "Bad Romance" di Lady Gaga nel luglio 2010; secondo video a raggiungere 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni il 24 febbraio 2014. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref darkhorseD|'D']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref darkhorseD "Dark Horse" became the third video to reach 1 billion views on June 22, 2015, and the first featuring a female recording artist. It had already reached 1 billion views on Vevo on June 9, but YouTube only updated the view count on June 22. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref blankspaceE|'E']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref blankspaceE "Blank Space" had reached 1 billion views on Vevo on July 3, 2015. It had reached 1 billion views on YouTube on either July 7 or July 8, 2015. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref roarF|'F']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref roarF "Roar" had reached 1 billion views on Vevo on July 7, 2015. YouTube has updated the number on either July 22 or July 23, 2015. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref charlieG|'G']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref charlieG "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" is the official 2010 FIFA World Cup anthem. : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref wakaH|'H']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref wakaH "Gentleman" is the most watched video in a single day (38 million views on April 14, 2013). : [[List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref gentlemanI|'I']]List of most viewed YouTube videos#ref gentlemanI "Charlie Bit My Finger – Again!" is a non-music viral video; it surpassed "Evolution of Dance" to become the most viewed video in October 2009. Riferimenti Sources that refer to previous cases of view count manipulation of YouTube videos include: * * * * * * * * * Fonti Categoria:Fenomeni di internet Categoria:YouTube